Ring-Tailed Coati
The South American or 'Ring-Tailed coati '(Nasua nasua) is a member of the raccoon family and is easily recognised by its reddish-brown fur and elongated snout. Although this species is quite variable in colour, the usual colouration is an orange or reddish to dark brown or black. The body also often has an overlay of some yellow. The South American coati’s snout, however, is dark brown to black, with more yellow hair towards the front, giving a somewhat grizzled appearance. White spots are found around the South American coati’s eyes. Its ears are short and rounded, and have a dark outer colouring and white insides. The South American coati has a distinctive elongated, pointed snout, ending in a flexible nose that protrudes beyond the end of the lower jaw. The belly of the South American coati is white or yellowish to light brown, while the feet are dark brown to black. The tail, like that of many other members of the raccoon family (Procyonidae), has a series of rings, which in the case of the South American coati are yellow or light brown. However, in some individuals the tail rings may be quite faint. The South American coati’s tail is long, slender and tapering, and is often held erect while the animal is foraging. The South American coati’s front feet have long, blunt and slightly curved claws and webbing between the toes, whereas the back feet have shorter claws. This species has large canine teeth, which are usually larger in males than in females, and the males are also larger than the females in overall body size. A number of subspecies of South American coati have been recognised. The common name of this species comes from the native Tupian Indian words cua, meaning ‘belt’, and tim, meaning ‘nose’, and refers to the coati’s habit of sleeping with its nose tucked into its belly. Its scientific name, Nasua, comes from the Latin word for ‘nose’, referring to its characteristically long snout. Female South American coatis live in groups which forage and rest together, but adult males are usually solitary. The South American coati has a varied diet, and uses its flexible nose to probe into crevices and leaf litter in search of food. Roles * It played Oviraptor in AMAZON ANIMAL * It played OJ in South American Animal Insanity Gallery IMG 3695.PNG Batw 022 coati.png Star meets Coati.png Marine and Tails.jpg RushAdventure Marine pose.png Marine the Raccoon (Archie).jpg Coati-zoo-2-animal-park.jpg Books EEBE6F91-47AD-49FC-8F6F-9139B041B60A.jpeg 56577A40-6011-4450-94F3-478FE2AF0CBC.jpeg 7FA0FF54-C987-4AA5-A2F7-CDDA9A3145C5.jpeg 3C310742-240C-4E34-A50E-672FFD56B90C.jpeg AFAE5568-2217-5BAF-9000-1CFF7637CE2B.jpeg See Also * White-Nosed Coati * Mountain Coati Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Procyonids Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Zoo-Berlin Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Zoo 2: Animal Park Animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Brichos Animals